MFGG Explicit Content
Explicit Content is a supershow held by MFGG Wrestling. The theme of the event is that all matches are held under extreme stipulations (similar to WCW's Uncensored concept). History MFGG Wrestling booker Captain Jeff Silvers had the idea to hold an all-extreme event since the earlier days of the e-fed. Originally titled No Minors Allowed, the event was finally announced in early March 2007, shortly after MFGG vs AWN Comeback. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |MFGG Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |March 25, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Supershow chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Comeback |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Explicit Content' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|MFGG/AWN At the World's End |} * Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match (MFGG United States Tag Team Championship): The Siblings of Slaughter (Sarahsuke and Über n00ber) defeat X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers and SuperZero) © to win the titles when Sarahsuke grabs the belts. * WSX Rumble: Dracon wins. As a result of his victory, he will face SuperZero for the MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship later in the night. ** Press Start is eliminated by Nightwing when he's thrown into the exploding steel cage fence. ** Elite Luigi is eliminated by Masked Mecha when he's thrown into the high voltage box. ** The Toadster is eliminated by Masked Mecha when he's thrown into a table at ringside. ** Mochant is eliminated by "The Shockmaster" Susuke when he's thrown into a table at ringside. ** Masked Mecha is eliminated by Dracon when he's thrown through a table at ringside. ** The Magical Gamer is eliminated by Dracon when he's thrown into the exploding steel cage fence. ** Dark Lord Bowser is eliminated by Transformer Guy when he's thrown into the exploding steel cage fence. ** CloakBass XIII is eliminated by Nightwing when he's thrown into the exploding steel cage fence. ** Julio Cesar F (AWN) is eliminated by "The Shockmaster" Sasuke when he's thrown into the high voltage box. ** "The Shockmaster" Sasuke is eliminated by Nightwing when he's thrown into the exploding steel cage fence. ** Transformer Guy is eliminated by Nightwing when he's thrown through a table at ringside. ** Dracon climbs the ladder and grabs the contract to win. Nightwing is the other survivor. * Interpromotional Last Blood Elimination Tag Team Match (MFGG Tag Team Championship): X-Degeneration (Dark Yoshi and Suigi) (MFGG) defeats The Nightmare Tyrants (Illicard and Lubijou) (AWN) © to win the titles. ** Illicard is eliminated by Suigi. ** Lubijou is eliminated by Suigi. * I Quit Match (MFGG Internet Championship): Sarahsuke defeats Doc Wario © to win the title. * Exploding Barbed Wire Deathmatch (MFGG SoVeryHardcore Championship): SuperZero © defeats Dracon by pinfall to retain the title. * Buckets of Blood Deathmatch (IPW Heavyweight Championship): Captain Jeff Silvers defeats Dark Yoshi © to win the title. * Electrified Exploding Cage Deathmatch (Undisputed World Championship): Über n00ber defeats Suigi © by pinfall to win the title. Captain Jeff Silvers attacks n00ber during this match. Explicit Content